Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, a power save proxy in a communication network.
Communication devices typically implement power saving mechanisms by operating in a power save mode to conserve power and to reduce energy consumption. In the power save mode, the communication device can periodically transition between an awake sub-state and a sleep sub-state. The communication device can temporarily suspend transmission and reception of packets, thus reducing the average power consumption associated with the communication device. The duration of the awake sub-state and the sleep sub-state in the power save mode can influence the amount of power that can be saved at the communication device.